Not Yet
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura thinks her summer's set out for her once she turns into a cop, but how wrong she is! Join her as she's turned into a spy, and collides into her rival, Syaoran Li!
1. The Beginning

**_Taitoru_ (Title) Not Yet**

**By: DarkNightDreamer )**

**A/N:** Hey peoples! Maggie's back with yet another not-quite-ass-kicking story! ) Actually, this writing's based on a book my friend and I are currently slaving away on…XD So, kudos to her! (Kudos…Kudo Shinichi! Lol ok. Random.) By the way, it's also an AU story, so Sakura & Tomoyo & others'll be a bit OOC…

**Disclaimer:** Okay. Well…we all know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that Cardcaptor Sakura does NOT belong to me…

Anyway, let the story begin! )

Chapter One

The Beginning

"Hoee! I'm laaaaaate!" a frenzied yell sent a tumble of pink and brown into super-mode. Sakura Kinomoto rushed into the nearest bathroom, shoved a toothbrush into her mouth, and pulled on her school uniform—a short striped skirt and a sailor-type top with its trademark tie.

She finished scrubbing her teeth and ran a brush through her sleek auburn shoulder-length hair. Thumping her way down the stairs, she could vaguely hear a car being pulled up onto her driveway. Loud rock music blasted from it, along with a sudden honk.

Sakura emitted a groan, stumbled down the stairs, grabbed her purple Jansport bag and shoved her binder in it. Through all the struggling to put her shoes on, she managed to trip out the door.

Hopping into her best friend's red convertible, she finally rasped out, "Hey Tomoyo-chan!"

"What's up, girlfriend?" Her friend greeted cheerfully with her usual morning cheer, while tossing her long ebony hair over her shoulder, bluish-purple eyes glittering.

"Same old, same old," came the nonchalant answer. Tomoyo laughed and pulled the car into drive along Sakura's circular driveway, and drove out into the street. They sped across the suburban streets, heading towards their destination—school.

"Saku? Did you get those application forms filled out yet?" Tomoyo inquired as she milled her car into the school grounds.

"Nah…" Sakura responded lazily. "Well…not yet, anyway…"

Tomoyo eased the automobile into an empty parking slot and jumped out of the car smoothly. (A/N: notice she didn't open the door! COOLNESS! Lol ok. Owari.) Sakura followed her, the purple sack hung over her shoulder.

School was already crowded when they entered the building. Yawning, Sakura dragged herself to her locker. Opening it, she placed her books inside, slammed it closed, and went outside to get a breath of fresh air.

Her eyes roamed across the lawn, from the cheerleaders who were shouting out cheers for the football players (who were practicing their moves), to the math nerds, who were studying. What caught her eye was a small group of 'popular' boys, all dressed in dark colors, who were talking secretively to other students from the school across the street.

Leaning against a brick wall, Sakura crossed her arms on her chest, and looked at a chestnut-haired guy with intense amber eyes. The wind was perfect enough for her to just about hear what they were whispering about—

The bell rang, startling her out of her reverie, and causing her to jump up and race back to her locker to grab the books she needed for her next class, Language Arts. About to close the metal door, she hesitated for a moment, shrugged, and grabbed the plastic transparent folder which contained her application forms.

_An hour later…_

Eyes half-lidded, Sakura sat in her usual seat in the back, head propped up by her right arm. Her emerald eyes grazed the room, stopping on the rambling teacher to make sure that he wasn't watching her, along with everyone else in the room.

Casting her vision down, she lazily scribbled some notes, and moved the lined paper aside. Sliding the application from towards her, she hit them using her arm and proceeded to fill it out, the teacher's voice flowing smoothly into one ear, and out the other.

_Parents/Guardians:_

Sakura's stomach clenched unwillingly. Hand shaking just a bit, she wrote 'Sonomi Daidouji', stating her widowed second aunt who owned a large toy company, and also Tomoyo's mother.

"Ms. Kinomoto! What exactly are you doing?" Her strict L/A teacher, Mr. Dunnersunn 1, suddenly loomed over her. Sakura leisurely looked up, and her teacher looked down at her from the tip of his nose as he looked at her for an answer.

"Well, I would've _listened_ if you actually know what you're talking about," Sakura stated, a smug smile on her face as she sat back and folded her arms, hiking one leg on top of the other.

The class burst into laughter and Mr. Dunnersunn's nose flared at her for a second. Whirling on the heel of his foot, he stomped back to the board at the front of the room.

Still feeling the satisfaction of humiliating her stupid teacher, Sakura turned back to her application form and filled the rest of the blanks in.

Shoving her bangs out of her eyes, she skipped a boring paragraph about attire, and proceeded to the next section—RULES.

After a long list of agreements and policies, the last rule caught Sakura's attention.

…_Rule #100: a cop must never fall in love with a wrong-doer, or have any attachment to him/her emotionally._

Sakura snorted softly. As if.

**A/N: So! Whaddaya guys think? ) For those that don't get it, Sakura's trying ta become a summertime cop. Even though those don't really exist, it's very fun to pretend…right? Also, guess who the guy she looked at is…XD lol. It's VERY obvious…**

**Please give me feedback—drop a review or two! It makes the author very happy, and she'll update! I'd like to get at least 3 reviews until I upload the next chappie! Arigatou for readin' yah guys, and review onegai! 'Til next time—ja!**


	2. Of Plastic Seats and Walkie Talkies

**A/N: Hi! I'm back after only a day's wait…XD Ok. I'll shut up and start the story now! **

**Disclaimer: CCS is © Clamp. Which explains why I can't download the torrents to watch the first movie on my comp…--'**

**_This chappie is dedicated to my childhood best friend Leilani7 (who IS NOT WRITING ANY STORIES), the greatest 'critiquer', and the 'worst writer ever', which I disagree strongly with. XP_**

Chapter Two

Of Plastic Seats and Walkie Talkies

Sakura sat in discomfort in the hard plastic seat, colored an ugly bright orange. Her sweaty hand gripped her purple backpack as she waited for the police receptionist to call her name.

After for what seemed like an eternity, the young woman finally called her name. Sakura leapt out of her chair and explained what she was here for. The lady read her applications and ushered her into the manager's office.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Sakura sat there, nervous thoughts crowding into her head. _Okay_, she told herself, _what goes on today will affect your whole life_.

Wrong move.

Sakura proceeded to squirm in the chair.

BOOM!

The walls shattered, and the sky fell down.

The manager bounded in and took Sakura's hand into both of his, pumping it with so much energy that the poor girl could already see her arm fall off and thump to the floor.

The over-hyper police officer sat down in his chair across from hers, or, as Sakura phrased, threw himself into it, and almost fell over.

"Well, I'm Mr. Borsche, and welcome to the team!" The officer grinned, his bushy mustache lifting to reveal glinting white teeth. Sakura could only sweatdrop.

"What!" The auburn-haired girl rocketed out of her chair.

"Yeah..well…" The roly-poly man scratched his bald head. "Good people like you are hard to come by these days…"

"But you haven't even seen my forms yet! You haven't tested me either! How do you know I'm good?" Sakura said, shocked.

Mr. Borsche only chuckled and winked in the girl's direction.

"Your mom's one of my childhood friends, and she's a mighty good cop herself. These talents run in the family!"

"Oh." Was his quiet answer.

Startled, Mr. Borsche looked at her, and noticed that her head was bent down, bangs shading her emerald eyes.

"Ms. Kinomoto?" the concerned officer ventured.

"Mr. Borsche…" Sakura voiced out.

"Yes?" Expectant silence.

"My parents…they're…dead." A choke.

"Oh. I'm sorry…What about your brother?"

"Gone. They're—they're all gone…" A wracking sob shook the girl's thin shoulders, and Mr. Borsche was forced to feel sorry for her.

"Here." The fatherly man handed Sakura a Kleenex, and waited for her to calm down as she wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Mr. Borsche." She whispered. "I'll be leaving now."

"Um…make sure you come back next week for training, ok?"

"Ok. What time?"

"Four o'clock, right after school, got it? Now go home and wash up, eat some warm food."

"G'bye, Mr. Borsche. Thank you!" With that, Sakura smiled feebly, and stalked out the door.

"WAIT!" The sound of the knocking over of cups and files greeted Sakura's ears, causing her to cringe.

Popping her head back into the office, she asked, "Um…Mr. Borsche? Are you ok?"

The man was currently seated on the floor, rubbing the side of his head, wincing in pain.

Stepping into the room again, Sakura knelt down by his side.

"Fine, fine." Mr. Borsche waved her away, up-righted his computer chair, and plopped down into it, gesturing for the auburn-haired girl to sit down into the client chair again.

"I almost forgot to give you your stuff! How are you supposed to train next week without supplies, eh?" The elderly man winked, and tugged out a briefcase from his crowded drawer.

Setting the black bag onto the table, he proceeded to open it, revealing a very shiny gun, a complicated walkie-talkie, loaded with tons of buttons and knobs, making Sakura sweatdrop nervously, stain-less steel handcuffs. There were many other little trinkets, including grenades ("Hoee!"), smoke and light bombs, and a small flashlight.

Sakura looked up from the assortment of items, and blinked at Mr. Borsche.

He smiled, and snapped the case closed (a/n: detective conan! ok lol…), startling the girl out of her reverie.

"This will be your stuff from now on. Make sure it doesn't fall into bad hands, and keep an eye on it, ok? Or else…" He paused for a dramatic effect.

"Yes…?"

"…"

"…"

"You die."

"HOE!"

"Just kidding! You'll be stripped of your badge, and you will no longer be able to be a cop-in-training, and have no chances of becoming a real cop either, ok? Same applies for the rules." He smiled, but all this was said in a stern tone.

"Ok."

"Now…your badge. Right. Your badge will be ready for you tomorrow if you take your picture today."

"I'll do it. Is that alright?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!"

Standing up, Mr. Borsche led said girl out of the room, and pushed into a darker chamber.

After five minutes of fussy rearranging by a seemingly _gay_ photographer with dark-rimmed glasses…

_Snap!_

"Divine!"

The other two occupants in the room glanced at each other, and cringed.

_The next day…_

"Wow Saku! This is like, totally awesome!" Tomoyo bounced up and down, hyper. "It reeks coolness! I haven't seen these in like, what? A million years!"

The ebony-haired girl sang in a sing-song voice while twirling around with her arms wide open, her sundress spreading out around her as she closed her eyes, enjoying the rays of sun beating down on her pale face, and the gentle breeze.

"Uh…yeah…" Sakura sweatdropped at her best friend's antics, but all the while admired Tomoyo's gracefulness.

"The thing is, this walkie-talkie is…um…" Sakura trailed off, a tint of red staining her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? It looks _perfectly_ fine to me!" Tomoyo ceased her twirling and stared at Sakura. Her beautiful face was filled with befuzzlement and her large amethyst eyes surveyed said gadget's surface.

After Tomoyo's pressing of various buttons of any shape and size, Sakura was shocked to find the new cell phone (from the briefcase) was vibrating and ringing.

Amazed, she immediately pounced on her smug, and all of the sudden stupefied, bestie.

"Speak, girl! Teach meeeeee!" Sakura demanded childishly, shaking her pal's shoulders.

"Alright, alright!" Tomoyo managed to stutter.

Sakura smiled widely, and leaned back, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

--

"Have you got it _now_!" Tomoyo panted, wiping beads of perspiration from her pale brow.

"Maybe…"

"WHAT!"

"Ok! Ok! I think so!"

Sakura pushed a few buttons, and the high-tech walkie-talkie dialed her cell.

"How'd you know how to work it anyway? _I'm_ the straight A student here!" Sakura glared daggers at her second cousin, who was glittering in all her glory, smug.

"Hey! I get straight-A's too!" Tomoyo responded, putting her hands on her hips, sticking out her tongue, resembling a five year old child.

"Hmph!"

"Sheesh. You have amnesia or something! I used to have one when I was little, remember?" Tomoyo raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"No, I probably got that mixed up with your laptop, computer, printer, that car you could actually drive yourself when you were _fourteen_, your pony, dog, all your stuffed animals that were taller than _you_, and all that other crap that you had when you were little because your mom is so frickin' rich!" Sakura shot back.

"Hey! They're not crap!" Tomoyo reprimanded. She settled back, one hand still on her hip, her other twisting her long ebony hair around her pointer finger. "Well…Mom's rich because she works 24/7! Which leaves me where?"

"Whatever…" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. Suddenly, Tomoyo's cell phone rang.

Turning her head at her best friend, the amethyst-eyed _onnanoko_ glared at Sakura, causing the short-haired other to raise her hands in innocence, dropping the walkie-talkie to the floor.

Quickly jumping on the bag which contained it that was settled on the bench, Tomoyo raised it to her ear.

"_Moshi moshi?_" A polite greeting was said, as she turned her back towards Sakura.

Sakura could only catch some mumbles from the person at the other end of the line.

"Hai…" Tomoyo said slowly.

After a few minutes, an "alright!" could be heard, and Tomoyo snapped her phone closed.

"Sorry Saku! I have to go home—Mom's back." Tomoyo said apologetically as she turned her head back to address her best friend.

"You wanna come?"

"Oh no! No way! I can't. You know it's the only time for you and your mom to be alone and enjoy some special time together." Sakura backtracked a step, raising her hands in self-defense.

"O-kay…if you say so…" Tomoyo smiled dazzlingly at Sakura one more time, before saying "Sayonara!", slinging her bag onto one shoulder, and running in the direction of her convertible.

"Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved, while picking up her own briefcase and walking to her empty, shadowy house, all the time wishing for a warm, loving family to accept her, even if it was just a single mother like Sonomi.

--

"Why do you believe in love anyway?" Sakura asked, annoyed. "It's all gonna end someday."

Tomoyo just gave a mysterious one-sided smile.

"You'll know for yourself when it happens to you!"

The two girls were killing time in a mall, hanging around, trying to decide what to buy for Christmas.

"Hmph," Sakura said stubbornly, unconvinced.

"Really!" Tomoyo insisted, hearing her best friend's sound of contempt.

"Riiiight…"

"Saku_ra_!" A whine.

"As if. I'll _never_ fall in love." Sakura lifted an eyebrow, leaning a glass display case of a dress shop.

"C'mon! You should give it a try. I mean, seriously! You have _no idea_ how many boys there are in our school who are just _dying_ to go out with you! You're just too stubborn to see it!" Tomoyo faced her best friend, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you." Sakura started straight ahead, avoiding Tomoyo's suddenly pleading eyes.

"Saku—Don't be mean!" Tomoyo pouted.

Tints of a smile played at the corners of Sakura's lips, amused by Tomoyo's childish antics.

"Whatever!" Tomoyo turned her back on Sakura and threw her hands up into the air in frustration. "I give up! But don't you come barging into me when you finally _believe!_"

"Don't worry, Daidouji. I won't!" The auburn-haired girl laughed, using her best friend's last name as a tease.

"Gawd, Kinomoto. Don't be pig-headed," Tomoyo mimicked Sakura's stance, and also leaned against the glass window.

"How'd we get into this conversation anyway?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Beats me," Tomoyo shrugged. "All I know that my New Year's resolution is to make you believe in love!" She said mysteriously, causing Sakura to giggle.

"Can you believe it? Almost a whole _year's_ gone by!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah…Time passes by really fast, doesn't it?" Tomoyo gave a sidelong glance at Sakura.

"You've got _that_ right!"

"Hey…Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"What's that buzzing sound?"

"HOE!"

To be continued…

**A/N: Well? Whaddaya think? What is that buzzing sound? Please give me some feedback! I'd like to get at least…hm…10 reviews until next time! D'you guys think you can do that for me? –puppy dog eyes-**

**Please give me some comments about what you think I should add in. Oh…story requests are open, just in case some of you guys want me to write a fic for you! ) As I said before, Sakura and Tomoyo and others'll be OOC 'cuz they're in the States, and well…yeah. After all it IS AU, ne? ;) **

**So I'll leave you guys hanging here. XD lol. Yes, I know. Bad ending! Please review! **

** 33.**

**Monster Maggiee…XD**!"ave a sidelong glance at Sakugiggle.

ndow.

d'up into the air in frustration. single mother like Sonomi. the floor.ere g


	3. Of Bumping into the Other

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait…'' Heh heh. School's been hounding me for over a week now, so I've finally gotten my sorry ass around to writing the third chapter of Not Yet! D (Alternate title can still be suggested)**

**Disclaimer: Check first and second chappies.**

_From last chapter…_

"_Hey…Sakura…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's that buzzing sound?"_

"_HOE!"_

**Chapter 3**

**Of Bumping into the Other**

"Sorry Tomoyo! It's my cell."

Flipping the pink cover open, Sakura found herself staring at her familiar home phone number.

"It's Daddy…or Touya. I have to go Tomoyo-chan! I'm so sorry!"

"Aa. It's ok, Sakura. If you have the time, meet me at Starbucks in the afternoon—4:30, okay?" Said best friend smiled dazzlingly.

"Thank you _so much_, Tomoyo-chan! I'm really sorry!"

Sakura then proceeded to strap her little cream knapsack onto her back, and waved a goodbye to her best friend as she jogged home quickly.

Tomoyo just waved.

Opening her emerald eyes drowsily, Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Blearily, she then turned to look at her little alarm clock…

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!"

A girlish shriek shook the house, and so did the proceeding footsteps.

Sakura streaked down the stairs, rounded a corner, grabbed her coat off the hanger, and flew out the door in one smooth moment, backing up quickly to lock her door.

"I'm laaaaaaaaaate!"

Tomoyo Daidouji sat patiently waiting in a quaint little coffee shop on the corner of some avenue, hands folded politely in her lap, just like the sophisticated (or maybe not) young lady that she was.

Sighing softly, she turned her head away from the window she was looking out through, and brought up a wrist to see the time.

"She's late _again_…?"

There was a crack in the sidewalk.

Of course, being the naïve, oblivious, innocent little girl she was, Sakura didn't notice.

And naturally, she tripped.

"Hoee!"

Ouch. That must've hurt.

"_Itai_…" Sakura winced and held her injured knee, brushing the dust and cement away from it gently.

Her walkie-talkie seized that time, that day, to jiggle in her pocket.

"_Moshi moshi?_" Sakura asked in traditional Japanese style, forgetting for a moment that this happened to be something that wasn't her cell phone.

"_KINOMOTO!_" A loud voice roared through the crackling emitting from the gadget.

Sakura winced (for the second time), and brought the walkie-talkie away from her ear.

"Yes?" She replied meekly.

"_We've been waiting for you to pick up all day! Where were you?_" The voice yelled.

"Eh…I was go—"

The man didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

"_Doesn't matter. That's not the point right now! The point is, Kinomoto, that you need to catch those criminals now!_"

Great. Now she was downright confused.

Much shoutings of "what!" and "Kinomoto!"s later, Sakura finally grasped the fact that 1) she had to hurry to the corner of Fifth Street and Graylake Avenue, 2) she was to take out a gun and clip on her badge, and 3) she was to catch a gangster of teens that had just robbed a jewelry store, as it had seemed.

"_Mou_!" Sakura pouted childishly as she disconnected the call.

"They just_ had_ to call at this time—especially when I'm late to my appointment with Tomoyo-chan! Ah well…Tomoyo-chan'll just have to wait…"

With that, the auburn-haired girl ran off in the opposite direction.

Somewhere far away, a certain amethyst-eyed girl sneezed, and yawned.

"Mou!" Sakura pouted for what seemed the tenth time that day, and stopped in the middle of her wandering, arms akimbo.

"They're gonna pay for making me walk around this half of the entire city!"

Taking a quick glance at her wristwatch, she hurried her pace, figuring that the faster she went and got her job done, the faster she'd meet Tomoyo-chan.

"Listen carefully. We're gonna go this way, ok?" A silhouette in a random alleyway beckoned quietly to his comrades, and they nodded apprehensively.

Slipping lithely onto the sidewalk, the gang of boys hunched up their shoulders and stuffed their hands into their black overcoats, trying to blend into the crowd.

Sakura decided to take a rest soon. And on top of being tired, she was _extremely_ annoyed by now.

"Argh!" She threw her hands up into the air, causing passers-by to stare at her either weirdly or disapprovingly.

_Sheesh! I didn't apply for this job to be sent around the city looking for people that probably don't even exist! I don't even remember why I wanted this job anymore…_

Slowing down into a walk, Sakura decided to take this time to check her surroundings. It was getting close to her destination now.

"This way," the leader said in a low, barely audible voice. His followers nodded.

_Almost there…_ Sakura felt a sweat drop traveling down the side of her face.

"Almost—"

…_there…_

BAM!

"_ITAI!_"

"_KUSO!_"

Two anguished shrieks rang out into the air, causing the crowd around them cease their ongoing flow.

Taking a closer look at the person he had bumped into, the teen boy's eyes widened, and narrowed.

"Dammit. Just my luck!" He muttered before gesturing at his followers—

"Run!"

"Hoe…?" Sakura looked up from rubbing the back of her head, and was struck with sudden realization.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU CRIMINALS!"

**A/N: So…how'd you like it? Sorry I took so long to update…'' Also, CinderFly, don't worry…I'll email you soon! LOL. Yes…I haven't died YET.**

**Thanks for reading—and please read and review! )**

**Also, look forward to the next update to Fire and Ice! XD Cold will be coming up soon too. ) Rawk on, ppl and review for me please!**

**Maggiee **

**01. 20. 2006.**


End file.
